death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurers’ Guild explanation
Farmaun Gold, the champion chosen by Zantark, the now-fallen god of war, founded an organization following the battle between Alda and Vida. After his death, the organization divided into multiple Guilds. The Guilds reunited again, giving birth to the Adventurers’ Guild of today. It is an organization that aims to assist in the hunting and resource-gathering in Devil’s Nests and Dungeons, which were previously done individually rather than in groups, so that the gathered resources may benefit society. While Farmaun was still alive, he used Alchemy to develop registration cards, commonly known as Guild Cards, creating the foundation for today’s Guild. After Farmaun’s death, the number of organizations that would later become the Adventurers’ Guild grew in number as humanity recovered, with different names such as the Hunters’ Guild, Heroes’ Guild, the Frontier Guild, the Braver Guild and the Adventurers’ Guild* emerging. However, the Adventurers’ Guild is now a unified organization under a single name, even across different continents. TLN*: This one is in katakana. The Adventurers’ Guild is fundamentally an organization that has no relations with any nation, but like every other Guild, they are not free to do as they please. This includes the fact that they have to pay taxes. Each Adventurers’ Guild branch deducts tax from the reward money it pays to adventurers. The tax rate differs depending on the nation, but it is generally around ten percent. Whether Vida’s races such as Dhampirs are treated as monsters, the type of support given to adventurers and rules within the Guild depends on the nation as well. Adventurer registration|Adventurer registration Register and Policy|Register and Policy Material explanation|Material explanation Adventurers Basic Information|Adventurers Basic Information Bonus information|Bonus information Monster explanation - Ranks and more|Monster explanation - Ranks and more Bonus information: 1. The Green Wind Spear Riley was an A-class adventurer, but he was fraudulently promoted to this status due to the Guild Master in the Mirg shield-nation being bribed and blackmailed by Earl Thomas Palpapek. Because there are no clear requirements for promotion to A-class, there are past cases where such fraudulent promotion has occurred. Also, the largest reason for Riley’s bad reputation in the Adventurers’ Guild and elsewhere is because he had taken Gennie among his criminal slaves that he used as party members. Gennie was a C-class adventurer who became a slave because he did inhumane things to adventurers who were supposed to be his relatives. Riley strutted through the Adventurers’ Guild with such an individual accompanying him, so it was only natural for his reputation with not only the reception lady, but the other adventurers as well, to fall. 2. Marrying the reception lady is a goal for any male adventurer, but it is not as if every Adventurers’ Guild receptionist is young, beautiful and single, nor does the Guild require receptionists they hire to meet these criteria. However, a successful marriage with an adventurer is acknowledged as a much more realistic dream than marrying the son of a nobleman or a prince on a white horse, and the salary is high as well. Thus, it is a popular occupation that has a great number of applicants whenever the Guild is recruiting. The Adventurers’ Guild is also aware of the popularity of such receptionists, so while they maintain that such criteria do not exist, they often choose to hire beautiful women. 3. Talosheim, a city of five thousand people, had multiple A-class adventurers including the Sword King Borkus, as well as a great number of B-class and C-class adventurers. This would normally be considered abnormal, but as there were multiple Devil’s Nests around the city and it was in an environment where the nation would face difficulties if Dungeons were not explored, Talosheim had an abnormal number of powerful individuals. 4. Vandalieu’s Attribute Values, such as Vitality and Strength, are low compared to adventurers because of his young age. He has yet to undergo his second growth period, so his Attribute Values are lower. It can be assumed that this will be resolved as he grows older. Category:Adventurers Category:Explanation